


Breathe

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x12, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x12 coda. 'The moment he reaches Magnus and grabs onto him, he feels like he can breathe again.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

His heart is pounding; a rapid, deafening drum in Alec’s ears. His breath is catching, his chest is heaving, his lungs feel like they are about to catch on fire. He can feel his hands shaking; the anxiety, the _fear_ running under his skin like a livewire. He doesn’t want to feel like _this_ his whole life. 

He steps down from his place by Lydia’s side and marches on. His eyes are centered on Magnus, thinking about how at ease he feels around the other man. How his skin tingles when Magnus barely brushes against him, but not with anxious energy, with pleasure. How his breath catches when Magnus looks at him, but it’s not caused by fear - but by being at the centre of someone’s attention for once. 

By the time he reaches his mother, he is determined. He has to do it. There is no going back. His whole life, he blended into the shadows like a ghost, letting other people be happy, but now he knows, now he understands and he doesn’t want to lose this _spark._

The moment he reaches Magnus and grabs onto him, he feels like he can breathe again. 


End file.
